


The New Scandal and The Foggy Dream?

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Seems like a figure of Yunalesca's past is deciding to make themselves known and not in a good way."Great...not!"





	The New Scandal and The Foggy Dream?

Once we got back we sat down to eat. Well, that was before Dojima was called into work. After the small awkward silence and a little small talk, Nanako turned to the TV on with at the moment was on the news.

“--for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas,” the weather woman said.

“...Let's eat,” Nanako said before she started eating. I followed her lead before Narukami speak.

“What does your dad do?” Narukami asked.

“He... Investigates stuff. Like crime scenes,” Nanako said. “My dad's a detective.” Narukami looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't for the fact that the announcer spoke.

“And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages.” the announcer said.

_'I don't understand why his wife would put this out in the open, but to be honest I don't care since there is always some sort of drama why you are dealing with singers. Though it would be fun meeting one.'_

“In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye,” the announcer said.

“...This is boring,” Nanako said before she changed the channel.

 _'I have to agree with her,'_ I thought before I heard a familiar tone.

“At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!” the woman in the commercial said before the small song came in. “Every day's great at your Junes!” I smiled when Nanako started singing the song.

 _'It's funny to think that I work there,'_ I thought, taking a bite of my sushi. When Nanako finished she looked over at Narukami before she spoke.

“...Aren't you going to eat?” She asked. This caught Narukami off guard, but he started eating. Once we had finished eating and everything was cleaned up, I reminded Nanako to make sure she got to bed on time before I went upstairs and went to bed myself.

_**~Dream~** _

I opened my eyes only to see that I was laying on what looked to be red blocks.

“.......”

 _'I've had enough of dreams like this,'_ I thought standing up. I looked around only to see that every direction I looked there was a thick fog. I let a sigh slip through my lips before I spoke.

“Well, I guess all I can do is go forward,” I grumbled. I walked along the path for a few before I heard a voice.

“Do you seek the truth...?” the voice asked.

 _'Huh?'_ I thought as I continued to walk.

“If it's the truth you desire, come and find me...” the voice said when I got further along the path.

 _'I've found the truth twice already I would rather not, but I know waking from this without trying to find you will never happen.'_ I continued walking until I came to a square door that looked like it had black and red overlapping squares on it.

 _'I can tell that someone's behind here and I don't like the feeling since it's so familiar,'_ I thought before I touched the door. I watched as the squares turned, disappearing as they went, creating an opening. When I walked through the door I came into a room that was shrouded in fog all around and it also looked as if the floor was fog. I looked around and notice that there were two silhouettes. One of the silhouettes I could tell was Narukami, but the other was so faded that I couldn't tell who it was.

“So... you are the ones pursuing me...” the voice said. My eye went wide.

_'You have got to be kidding me! H_ _ow the hell didn't I not recognize that voice!'_

“Hmhmhm... try all you like...” the voice said before I saw the darker silhouette start attacking.

 _'Why the hell can't you just leave me and everyone around me the hell alone!!'_ I shouted in my thoughts before I pulled out my bo staff. I clicked both buttons in the center to extend both ends before I ran towards the faded silhouette. I swung my bo staff once I got close enough and connected with the silhouette.

“Hmmm... it seems that you can see a little, despite the fog,” the voice said, sounding almost interested. Narukami and I both attacked the faded silhouette again before the voice spoke again.

“I see... indeed... that is very interesting...” it said.

 _'This is really pissing me off!'_ I thought as we attacked again.

“But... you will not catch me so easily... if what you seek is “truth” then your search will be even harder...” the voice said before it added more fog into the room completely causing the silhouette to disappear. We attacked again, but we ended up missing though since we can't see the silhouette then it makes scene why we can't hit it.

“Everyone sees what they want to... and the fog only deepens...” the voice said. We tried again and once again failed to make contact.

“...Will we meet again...? At a place other than here... hmhm... I look forward to it...” the voice said. Just as it finished I felt my consciousness begin to fade.

_**~Dream Ends~** _

My eyes open to the sound of my alarm going off. I rolled over and shut it off before I rolled onto my back.

“So, it's you behind what is going to happen this year.” 


End file.
